Change of Heart
by Maninthefoxmask
Summary: In the graveyard in Harry's fourth year, a decision is made that will lead to amazing results. Dark!Harry HONKS
1. Prologue

Change of Heart

A Harry Potter Fanfic

_Sup guys, this is my new brainchild! Don't worry if you're a fan of my other Harry Potter story "Because You Deserve It" it's not abandoned and a new chapter is in progress. I just have to read over the story to get a feel for it again._

_If you've read my work then by now you expect certain quality, I shall not disappoint with this story._

_XXXXX_

A rat scurried over the floor and into a crack in a stone wall. Cautiously it poked its nose out of the hole and ventured out. A dirty pale hand snatched at it and pulled it close. The small animal squeaked in fear as the man holding it laughed.

While his left hand held it his right hand stroked its dirty flea ridden hair. The man had long black hair which was matted with mud and blood. He laughed once again at the rat's attempts to escape his grasp. His right hand squeezed the rat's head, and he quickly twisted snapping the creatures fragile neck. He threw it at the wall across from him and watched with a smile as it thudded to the floor dead.

This man's name is Harry Potter, and where he resides now is a dungeon far beneath the world above. The walls are a cold black, the only light available is from a small candle on a table outside his cell. He sits on his bed in the middle of the room, to his right is a toilet.

On the wall behind him are scratches that signify how long he has been there. He reaches for a small sharp rock and scratches another line. His head whips around as he hears an ancient door opening. A wizened old man steps through the door, and swings it behind him. The look of wonder in Harry's eyes at the light from outside disappears.

The old man steps quickly for one his age and takes a seat at a comfy looking chair next to the table with the candle. He places his wand on the table at sighs heavily looking at Harry in his cage, while Harry stares right back at the man who put him there.

Harry moves to the edge of the bed to sit and cocks his head to the left at the man. After a few moments of silence he speaks. "Evening…Dumbledore…" Harry says in a voice not used to speaking.

Dumbledore smiles at him, "Hello Harry, glad to see you are as sociable as ever."

Harry looks to the ground where his feet are, "Of course I am, you're the only person I ever talk to anymore…Dumbledore. After you put me in here anyway."

Dumbledore's smile fades and he becomes serious. "You have only yourself to blame for that young man." He brings his right hand up to massage the bridge of his nose, "Although I suppose your no longer a young man anymore. Your seventeen today Harry."

Harry laughs at his statement, "My age hardly matters in here does it?" He stretches loudly as his back pops. "I've been here a year then, yes? Such a long time for confinement. Perhaps for my present you can free me?" At the thought of freedom Harry's eyes ignited with a flame of desire for the outside world.

Albus sighs, "You know that I won't Harry, yet you continue to ask every year. You will spend the rest of your day's here I'm afraid."

Harry pouted immaturely, "If I should be imprisoned then why aren't I in Azkaban eh Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore stiffened with anger, "Because you left it a charred smoking ruin I believe."

Harry laughed, "Oh yea, I forgot about that…" He laughed even louder.

Dumbledore quickly grew tired of this, "Silence child! Such utter uncaring for the lives you took that day! I cannot believe I once counted you as a precious person." Dumbledore was standing now, and shaking with rage and power.

Harry ceased his laughter abruptly. "What's wrong Albus? Angry?" His head dropped and his filthy hair moved in front of his eyes for a moment. He brushed it aside and looked back to Albus, who was still standing but had since calmed. Harry smiled, "So, how many of your friends did I kill?"

Albus stiffened quickly at the question. He dropped into his seat quietly with sadness in his eyes. He uttered softly "Six" and looked back to Harry.

Harry's mouth formed an 'O' of surprise and he mouthed the word six. He nodded for a moment before he looked up at Albus. "You know in a person's last moments of life they reveal who they really are." Albus looked perplexed for a moment and Harry continued. "So, in a way, I know them better then you…ever did."

Albus had a longing look in his eyes for a minute before Harry spoke again. Harry looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes with his acid green ones and said mockingly, "Would you like to know which of them were cowards?"

Harry laughed as Albus picked up his wand and pointed it at him. "I should" Albus said. "I should rid the world of your evil soul!" Harry pointed at him and laughed even harder. "Why are you laughing you demon!?"

Harry's eyes become flooded with a dangerous look and he responded, "Because you won't."

Albus threw his wand back onto the table and sat again furiously. "You are right, I will not take the life of a person. Even in your case where you deserve just that."

Harry stretched again and laid upon his bed. "So Dumbles, why are you here? Friendly visit or business?"

Albus shook his head at the state of Harry's personality. "To find out why" he said simply. Harry sat up harshly. "Why?" he jumped off his bed and landed on the floor. "Why what? Why is the sky blue? Why is grass green?"

Albus looked at him seriously and he quieted. "No Harry. Why did you join Tom all those years ago?"

Harry looked shocked at the question and dumbly sat on his bed again. His head dropped and he placed it on his knees as he began to cry silently. Dumbledore watched the man before instantly change from being on the brink of insanity to being a crying wreck.

Harry looked up at the old wizard before him with tears in his eyes. "Because!" He yelled as loud as his unused voice would allow. "He cared! He showed me the respect that I deserved! He actually helped me! And you know what else Dumbledore?!"

Dumbledore looked shocked at Harry's defense of Voldemort, even so long after his defeat. He shook himself out of his thoughts and responded. "What my boy?"

"He never once hurt me once I joined him!"

_XXXXX_

_Well hope you enjoyed the prologue. Interesting eh? Stay tuned for chapter 2. Borrowed some lines from The Dark Knight in this chapter, they don't belong to me. Love that movie though! :D_


	2. Fateful Graveyard

Change of Heart

A Harry Potter Fanfic

Greetings to those that have known of this story for years and newcomers, welcome to my mind.

I have nothing to say in regards to my time away other then, oops?

Needless to say I'll definitely be doing an awesome job on this to make up for it.

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXX

All was still in the air. The graveyard lay on the edge of town and at this hour no one was in attendance of their dead relations gravestones. Only one man scurried about frantically, readying a cauldron and cradling a bundle in his arms fearfully but carefully.

Miles away a scratched up and exhausted Harry Potter stood before the legendary trophy which would end the Tri-Wizard tournament . Next to him stood Cedric Diggory, his same school rival in said contest.

"Let's grab it together, eh?" Cedric spoke tiredly to a shocked harry. "We're both Hogwarts champions, and you helped me back there more then you know."

"I-I couldn't Cedric," Harry stammered, "You're a much better wizard then me. Take the cup for yourself." He said so begrudgingly as in reality for once he did agree that he deserved credit for all of his hard work. He was tired of all the fame he had without any real reason to back it up.

Cedric holstered his wand and shook his head defiantly. "Together or not at all harry. I'll just wait here all day if I need to."

Slack jawed at his insistence to share the glory with him Harry nodded in acceptance after a few moments and pocketed his wand, as he lacked a holster. Cedric smiled a warm smile at him as they strode forth together into legend.

As soon as they both touched part of the cup respectively a tug at their midsections was felt and they disappeared in a small pop. It was a portkey that would deliver a boy unknowingly into horror.

XXXXXXXXX

The graveyards silence was disrupted by a pop which brought two confused boys and a large trophy into existence. Cedric looked at Harry in confusion and was about to speak when a chilling but frail voice penetrated their ears.

"Dispose of the spare…" At the command a jet of green light shot from the wand in the hand of a rat faced man. Neither boy had time to react as the green light shot into Cedrics chest. Harry saw his ally's life end quicker then he could believe as his eyes glazed over, but not before a final saddened and fear filled look into Harry's green eyes.

Those eyes were the last thing Cedric saw as the coldness of death claimed him fully.

Harry felt a scream attempt to escape his throat but was not prepared for the magical chains which flew to him and they jerked the air he had in him away even as they carried him into a nearby gravestone and locked him onto it by wrapping around it.

It was a large imposing thing, a black obsidian dragon lay at its top, claws curled around and gripping he granite headstone beneath. The name on the grave was worn and only the word "Riddle" could be made out easily.

Harry through the pain in his chest from the tightly wrapped chains was still coherent in thought enough to make out the face of Peter Pettigrew, better known to him as wormtail and the man that was responsible for his Uncle Sirius's exile from the common world. Rage, a relatively unknown emotion to the young boy, enveloped Harry and he desired nothing more then to stun the man into a state of disrepair.

Wormtail chuckled gleefully to himself at the boy's state and current predicament. He was interrupted by a coughed out and staggered shout of his name. "Pettigrew…!"

The name was more of a command then a calling of attention and the fearful rat man knew this. He gulped as he resumed his task. 'I must obey my lord, or my punishment will be severe even with him in this state'

Peter strode forth from his spot at his weakened master's side to the grave Harry was presently occupied with being chained to. With a yellow toothed scowl he brushed the boy aside as he extracted a bone from the ground beneath Harry's body. He levitated it to a bubbling cauldron nearby as he whispered to himself, "Bone of the father unknowingly given…"

Harry recovered from a stupor he didn't realize he was in and promptly scanned the area with his eyes as best he could from his current position. He saw Wormtail levitate the bone and say strange words. 'Something about a father…?' Harry's mind raced.

He glanced at the small bundle which seemed to be moving and radiating evil, then to the cauldron bubbling away near it and somehow he knew. That bundle was Voldemort, and the cauldron his newest means of resurrecting himself. With a yell of rebellion Harry thrashed violently against his binds, hopeless as it was. He could not allow that thing to come back.

"Silence the boy you damned fool! And take his wand while you're at it, he doesn't need to get any ideas…." The small bundle barked orders like a general and the cowering man obeyed without hesitation. He apologized profusely as he rushed to harry to retrieve his wand and silence him.

Harry glared defiantly, and in silence, as Wormtail pushed his gnarled hand into his pocket and took from him his wand. He pocketed it with another disgusting smile of rotted teeth and laughed at the boy.

He was interrupted of his fun by his master's screeching. "The blood Wormtail, the blood!" Peter bowed in apology all too willing to lick his masters metaphorical boots. He pulled a long silver knife from his robes and advanced on Harry maliciously.

Harry tried to avoid the sharp weapon as best he could put he felt tears of pain fall as the deadly blade pierced his arm and Wormtail collected blood into a goblet for his lord.

He sat stunned in forced silence, and rapidly tried to rationalize what they wanted his blood for. Unfortunately his knowledge of dark rituals was sub-par at best.

Wormtail quickly poured the newly acquired blood into the furiously boiling cauldron and grimaced, as he knew what the next step in the ritual was. He recited the words regardless. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken…" he said, more defiantly then before. Daring Harry to change his current circumstances.

His master threw more words of his slowness at him was Wormtail raised the knife once again. Harry almost thought he was going to throw it at him until he did the unthinkable, he brought in down as hard as he could and screamed in agony as he severed his hand from his arm and it fell into the cauldron with a 'splash.'

He whimpered and cried even as he lifted his raging lord into the air and deposited him into the boiling mess as he had been instructed to do. Harry almost thought he had done so to kill him, as surely such a bubbling and hot brew would kill anything put inside?

His hopes were dashed however as smoke billowed from the object with fervor, and a bone chilling laughter filled his ears and struck his core. Despite his hopes it appeared as though Voldemort had risen.

He felt the air hit with a chill he didn't expect as he thrust up from the doorway to his new body and life. He opened his nearly slit and red colored eyes and gazed outward at the world as though he had never seen it before. He silently thanked magic itself for his new form.

He traced his hands over his new features, or lack thereof, as he gazed at the horrified boy in front of him. He laughed darkly at his state, chained to a grave and witnessing the rebirth of the darkest lord in existence. "Oh Harry…it has been so long since I have gazed upon you with eyes that are my own."

His voice had a new cutting edge to it as a result of the ritual, he mused that he no longer even reminded himself of his previous form. The one destroyed by the boy and his mother's protection. He strode forth from his spot next to a cowering and bowing Wormtail as he accepted his bone white wand from his pitiful servant.

"M-my l-lord!" Wormtail screeched out to his masters retreating back. Voldemort twisted around with a scowl at his pathetic servant and realized that with the amount of blood flowing from his hastily bandaged stump he wouldn't live long enough to help him any further. 'That won't due I'm afraid.'

With a simple wave of his wand a new silver hand materialized and flowed liquidly attacking itself to Wormtail's stump and solidifying. Voldemort ignored his servants bowing and worshipping and he stood before the boy enemy. " Harry potter, so defiant even in full view of a dark god born anew? Oh how silly of me to have forgotten." Voldemort removed the silencing charm on Harry but he remained defiantly silent. 'Whatever he wants me to say I refuse to comply with that monster' Harry fumed.

"As you can see my boy, I have been resurrected thanks to you and your generous donation of blood. I would liked to extend my hand to you in thanks for that." Harry knew Voldemort couldn't touch him, he learned that when Quirrel smoked and turned to ash at his touch. He was shocked then, when Voldemort caressed his face and seemed to feel no pain.

Voldemort laughed a dark laugh, a knowing laugh. "The blood I have taken from you has had other consequences as well, no longer does your touch bur my body as it had before. I am now superior to you in every way you pitiful child." Voldemort grinned and raised his wand, green light forming at its tip.

Harry knew this was the last time he would breath air, and feel anything. He closed his eyes and prepared to die. He wasn't afraid as he thought he would be, he knew he would meet his parents now. In the blessed afterlife he would finally be free and happy. However the release didn't come and he waited in silence, wondering why.

Voldemort gazed transfixed at the scar on the boy's forehead, He knew that it was the curse scar he had left on the child with his failed curse, but he felt something more from it. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief as his mind raced. 'I feel a part of myself within him! But that is impossible! Or is it?' he knew he had indeed turned his loyal pet Nagini into a horcrux years before to secure his immortality. 'Is it so far fetched to believe the boy was one as well?'

He thought quickly, and he had indeed taken the fathers life before that. It was entirely possible that his soul, or at least part of It, had found refuge in the boy after his death. He pondered for a moment. 'With Lucius's foolish loss of my precious diary that makes the boy my seventh horcrux…' He had wanted to keep seven horcruxes active at all times, but after the diary was destroyed he knew the risk of tearing his soul yet again would be disastrous.

He grimaced as he resolved to leave the boy alive until absolutely necessary. His soul must remain in seven parts to give him the edge in power he sought so desperately, especially now that he was so weakened by his rebirth. 'But how to accomplish this? He must not die before his time…I could attempt to convert him but something tells me he wouldn't respond well to an invitation.'

His eyes narrowed in thought and he quickly formulated a plan. He would leave the boy as is and fabricate a lie to tell to his death eaters to excuse his reasoning in keeping the boy alive. He knew he could reach into the boys mind whenever he chose due to the soul piece imbedded into his head.

He vanished the chains around the boy and heard him gasp in surprise. Harry looked around widly for his savior but when he saw only Voldemort standing above him looking down at disgust he didn't' know what to think. "What are you doing…? Aren't you going to kill me?" harry's heart raced at what the dark lord had planned for him.

Voldemort smirked and explained, "I cannot kill you yet boy. You must remain alive for a while so the blood you gave me may solidify." He made sure his pathetic servant heard his lie, knowing he would believe it easily. "Consider the time I have just given you a present, just for you." He muttered a spell under his breath and gestured toward the discarded trophy nearby.

"The trophy will take you back to your precious school boy." Voldemort barked, "Tell the old man that I have returned and am looking forward to crushing him beneath my heel!" Voldemort laughed a hearty laugh full of malice and power as Harry crawled toward the trophy quickly.

'He's lying isn't he? He won't really let me go?' Harry panicked and jumped as he heard the recently revived man order him around.

"Grab it you pathetic wretch! I have kept my promise it will do as I told you. Now leave!" Harry grasped the trophy weakly, carefully grabbing ahold of Cedrics dead body in the process, he would bring him back at least he rationalized.

He looked back at Voldemort quickly as he was whisked away.

His last words echoed in his ears even as he hit the ground inside the stadium, even as he was rushed by screaming fans who were soon screaming at the sight of Cedrics corpse. Even as Dumbledore shook him ,asking questions and guiding him away from the scene.

"Oh Harry, I'll be in touch my boy."

XXXXXXXXX

Well well I hope this will be well received. Anyone curious enough may see that the pairing of the story has already been revealed in the category ;) I hope to have a new chapter up within a day or two, maybe tomorrow. I promise weekly updates and allow you all to pester me when I do not deliver.

Hope you enjoyed it


	3. Parktime Funtime

Change of Heart

A Harry Potter Fanfic

Hello again all! I hope last chapter treated you very well there was a spelling mistake in there I only saw after I posted it and it made me siiiick. Anyway

This is the second chapter (obviously)

I hope ya like it, reviews appreciated.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry awakened in a stupor with a large yawn. It had only been a week or so since the event at the stadium. Many people thought he had killed Cedric, and to his surprise Dumbledore had come right out and said that Voldemort had returned just as Harry had told him.

He was scarred from the experience definitely, but not as much as he thought. When he thought about it Cedric hadn't meant much of anything to him. He didn't have many feelings to draw on, and he certainly wasn't brought up with empathy.

Nevertheless the night had given him many questions, particularly in regards to what Voldemort had said to Harry as he escaped. He had chosen not to reveal that piece of information to his headmaster as he didn't want him to further increase his security. He had already been forced to stay inside nearly always, and hardly ever leave the property.

He had discovered already that a guard had been placed on him by Dumbledore, likely for his safety but it bothered Harry to be spied on nonetheless. He had noticed a strange feeling on being watched lately when he was outside and his suspicions were confirmed when he witnessed one of his guards apparently trip and fall on their invisibility cloak.

Harry snorted, "I can't believe they got a clumsy person like that guard me, if I'm in so much danger." Harry surprised even himself with the coldness he had been thinking with lately. He wondered if the encounter with Voldemort had changed him. If he had cast a spell on him perhaps. He did however voice those concerns to Dumbledore already and he assured him nothing was wrong.

It was chalked up to be just his hormones awakening inside him. He thought puberty wasn't going so bad yet, and maybe he'd get a little bigger?

With a sigh he raised himself out of bed and began dressing for the day, he figured he would skip the shower today considering this was his designated 'walk' day. Licking the inside of his dry mouth he hurried down the stairs and closed the door behind him silently and strode off. At this hour on a Saturday nearly no one was awake.

He felt the familiar feel of a presence following him and smiled chuckling to himself. Down the sidewalk he went singing a tune to himself of a song he had forgotten the name too. He stopped suddenly and whipped around.

'I swore I just heard someone humming along with me!' His bright green eyes scanned the street analytically. He figured whoever was following couldn't possibly be foolish enough to announce themselves by humming, could they?

He shrugged it off as a trick of the ear and continued, he didn't really know where he was going though,. "I guess I'll just mosey on over to the park for a while, get a little exercise maybe." Harry yawned sleepily, still tired from last night's sleep.

Arriving at the park he definitely noticed sand being pushed in by footsteps behind him. Knowing for certain he was being followed, by a careless person no less, comforted Harry. 'Better to know then think myself going loony.'

"Oh fuck me," Harry cursed to himself as he saw an all too familiar large sight. Even at this hour it would seem that his large cousin Dudley and his 'friends' were terrorizing the park. There were no children to harass so they busied themselves with breaking the swings off of the frame.

Piers, Dudley's right hand man, noticed the intrusion and nudged Dudley then pointed at Harry. "Well looky here it's my favorite cousin come out to play. Fancy a game of Harry Hunt boys?" Dudley sneered in the way he only did when his gang was at his side. Knowing Harry couldn't magic himself out of the situation.

Harry sighed inwardly and outwardly. He was most definitely tired of running from his insufferable cousins wrath. He felt a twinge in his head and a little voice told him, 'Why are you running? Are you afraid of that whale cousin and his two lackeys? You could beat them even without magic….why aren't you fighting back?'

Harry had never thought of fighting before. Could he win? Without magic? His newly acquired strength from all the quidditch told him he could. He felt stronger than he ever had, confident in himself even. Dudley hung back as piers and the boy Harry didn't know approached menacingly. Harry stood his ground, tired of the foolish game his cousin enjoyed.

"Not running Potter?" Piers leered. "Finally found the stones to stay and fight eh you little shite?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. ' I'm done being weak,' he rationalized. "Even if I run you'll just chase me again another day. I'm tired of it. From now on I think I'll just MAKE you leave me alone." He felt his rage surge at the constant torturing by his cousin, how dare they make him feel weak?

His new mental state went unnoticed by him but his silent observer thought to herself that she liked the new attitude in the boy, while Piers stood stunned and more then a little taken aback by Harry's attitude. His shook his head clear and made a grab for Harrys arms, looking to pin him.

Harry backed up suddenly, too suddenly for Piers to right himself, and he fell face first into the gritty sand. Harry felt a massive need to grind his pathetic face into the sand but resisted. He didn't want to hurt them, only make them leave him alone. Right? He settled for a swift kick to his head and just like that Piers was out like a light.

Harry stood stunned, he thought himself weak and powerless. And with one kick to the head Piers had appeared to fall unconscious. 'Odd, I've taken much more then that and stayed conscious. '

The second unknown boy looked floored by Piers defeat but he preserved. While Harry stood thinking he threw a punch that connected right into Harry's jaw. He staggered a little but ultimately resisted the blow.

His mind switched into a mode he didn't know he really had. Adrenaline spiked through his veins and an inner voice screamed for retribution. Harry wasn't intending to harm anyone severely and settled for a return punch to the stomach.

His opponent staggered and the impact but quickly regained himself and swiftly kicked Harry right into his crotch. Harry cried out in pain and fell to his knees. Tears welled up at the pain invading his groin and mind.

The boy laughed and Harry lashed out, hitting him in the same area with twice the force he had managed. His laughter turned to screams as he fell to the floor and clutched himself hurriedly. Harry stood defiant to the pain and kicked the fallen boy in the ribs eliciting a whimper and silence.

"You dirty bastard! You deserve that for your dirty fighting, not that I expected honor that is." Harry scowled. Dudley was floored, Harry had never fought back before. Only ran and hid. Dudley slipped away silently leaving his gang and returning home to tell on his cousin.

Harry notice Dudley was gone and saw Piers and the other boy regain themselves and run away with him. "Birds of a feather I suppose, the no good bastards." Harry sat on a swing and attempted to recover from the pain in his nether regions.

"Bloody bastard cheated…" Then Harry realized the gravity of what he had just done. He fought off the gang that had tormented him for so long! "Wow." He said to himself. He wondered if his invisible guard would have helped him if he needed it, or even if they would go tell Dumbledore what had happened.

Under the invisibility cloak the young female auror was shocked. She had never thought this altercation would end in a fight, much less one Harry would win. She had seen this happen before and it always ended in Harry, and by proxy her, running away. She really hated the running part.

'Braver then I thought, better of a fighter too even if it was rough.' She mulled revealing herself over in her head but before she thought too hard Harry announced himself.

"Ya know, I know your there. You're not very good at hiding. Why not just show yourself? Does Dumbledore actually 'make' you stay hidden from me?" Harry thought sadly as he sat on the bench. Was he not even given the courtesy of knowing who his guard was?

She bit her lip thinking; technically Dumbledore HADN'T forbid her from talking to the boy. He certainly looked lonely enough to need a discussion partner. But she certainly disliked getting in trouble. It always led to lectures and even at 21 years of age she hated those with a passion.

She sighed. 'I'm er- really not forbidden per se from talking to you I suppose." She said nervously. She might get it for this one.

Harry widened his eyes at her voice, he had assumed that his guard would be a man. Then again Hermione was fairly accomplished so he supposed there were indeed other capable women around. Not many he wagered. "Why won't you show yourself?"

She made a split second decision and threw her cloak off revealing bright pink harry and a cheerful smile.

"Wotcher Harry! The names Tonks." She grinned foolishly at Harry as he sat in shock of her cheeriness and appearance.

XXXXXXXXX

The revelation of Tonks has cometh! Muhahahaha.

Hope you enjoyed, Id appreciate you clicking that button down there labeled review.

I wont rush any relationship here toooo quickly. I promise. But hey teenage boys yah?


	4. Pizza is Delicious

Change of Heart

A Harry Potter Fanfic

You know I hope you all appreciate the fact I'm putting out so many chapters this soon and in such short order, short as they may be.

Read and enjoy

XXXXXXXXX

Harry couldn't hold in the smile he felt bubbling up at the appearance of the bubbly girl. Her goofy grin was plastered all across her fairly pretty face, and her shockingly pick hair amused him to no end. It was a bit short for a girls haircut he thought, and extremely spiky. 'It almost looks as messy as mine,' he mused to himself.

He couldn't help but be in shock that THIS was the person sent to guard him, a clumsy pink haired girl who didn't look much older than he was really. She continued to smile at him as she walked toward him. "I'm not really supposed to talk to you but I figured you looked right miserable being all by yourself. Besides what they won't know won't hurt em right?" Tonks said cheekily.

"They?" Harry voiced. "I thought Dumbledore sent you to protect me, who are 'they'?" He looked apprehensive; apparently there was more going on here then just his protection. Tonks visibly stumbled at her haphazardly announced words. It wouldn't do to inform him of the Order by mistake would it.

"I mean 'they' as in the people looking out for your safety, Dumbledore included." Tonks shone a toothy grin as she attempted to cover up her lie. Harry looked at her carefully before decided mentally that he thought she was fudging the truth. 'I won't push her on it though I suppose….'

"Well that's good I guess…hey! If you've been watching me this whole time surely you've seen this wasn't my first meeting with my cousin's gang? Why not help me out if you're supposed to be guarding me?" Harry closely scrutinized her and tried to look intimidating to receive his answer, as intimidating as a skinny 14 year old could look anyway.

Tonks giggled to herself as she noticed him bristle up in an attempt at intimidation. 'Too cute this one is, thinking he's all macho man because he took down some playground bullies. What he doesn't know is that I tripped the Piers guy myself, hehe!'

"Weeeeell my adorable little charge!" Tonks exclaimed to Harrys embarrassment, "If I had revealed myself like that suddenly I'd be violating laws on the statue of secrecy for muggles ya see? That wouldn't be good for anyone especially you!"

Harry blinked twice confusedly. "Why wouldn't it be good for me? Wouldn't YOU get in trouble?" He didn't know if he liked this girl yet, pretty as she was she was extremely odd. She casually strutted over to a swing near Harry and gestured for him to sit next to her. Idly swinging to and fro she snickered, "Because then they'd take away your gorgeous beautiful Tonks and replace her with someone like Mad-Eye Moody! Muhahahaha!"

Harry sat stunned. 'Gorgeous and beautiful Tonks? What is she ON?' Shaking his head in exasperation he sighed, he didn't understand girls and didn't think he wanted to. He coughed once to interrupt Tonks attempt at maniacal laughter. "You done quite yet?"

She huffed, "Actually no I wasn't but oh please do interrupt me. It wasn't as if I had wanted to continue on about my fantastic qualities at all!" She threw her hands into the air exaggerating her point and for a moment Harry thought she was genuinely mad before she burst into laughter at his worried look. This ended promptly as she slipped backwards out of her swing and ended up rump first in sand.

He couldn't help himself but laugh at her predicament as she stood and rubbed her bottom free of sand. "Bugger me I think I got some in my underwear…" she mumbled quietly. Harry heard though and made a quick decision. Although he didn't know her well yet he would forego his cautiousness and be good friends with the strange pick haired guardian. He snorted in thought of that.

Tonks face screwed up in mock anger. "What exactly does that snort of yours mean young Mr. Potter? Hmmmm? I'd hate to have to curse you into cleaning my bum of all this sand." She knew he would crumble at her little innuendo.

Harry did indeed cease laughter, replaced with a slight color to his cheeks, he had really never even kissed a girl let alone seen one stark nude. 'Or cleaned sand out of any of their posteriors.' He thought strangely. Tonks stood suddenly and pushed him over much to his surprise. "Just kidding little boy, your much too young to be looking at MY bottom. I'm sure your heartbroken."

Harry in fact was preoccupied with righting himself and removing sand from his own rear and scowled at the young woman. "Protecting me my arse…" he mumbled. He idly wondered how old she really was, after all he would be fifteen soon enough. She couldn't be more than 20 surely.

She happily extended a hand to help the young boy up. 'He looks awfully young to be the Harry Potter of legend. I suppose it takes all kinds.' Harry was pulled to his feet and thanked the young girl. "Right then, proper introductions are in order I think!" She extended her small hand to him.

"As I said my name is Tonks," the bubbly witch announced. "Im an auror who has been chosen so graciously to protect your scarred self." Harry was confused at the auror part and she elaborated. "An auror is basically a wizard polecmen Harry."

He laughed, "I think you mean 'policeman' Tonks." The girl was proving to me a large boon to his days happiness and he was glad for the magical company.

She stuck her tongue out like a scorned child and blew a raspberry at him as he chuckled. 'I suppose it's better than him being alone on a swing to laugh at me.' She grabbed his left arm and started to guide him back towards the house. "Come one mister, you've been outside long enough. Wouldn't want some devious rogue to snatch you up would we?"

Not quite liking the dragging but enjoying the camaraderie immensely he played along. "Right now it seems as if you're the only rogue I should watch out for." She smiled at him and he felt happy for one of the first times since Cedrics passing. He had reasoned to himself that since he wanted to share the trophy it wasn't REALLY his fault that the boy had died. He was a bit surprised at his coldness but rationalized it as him being more adult like.

After depositing him back into his house Tonks slipped her cloak back on and told Harry to be good since she would be watching him all the time during the days. He sighed once again back in his room. His 'family' would be gone for the rest of the day on one of their little outings. "Probably gone to a buffet to get even larger than they are now." Harry moved back up to his room, stomach grumbling as he went.

He sighed hungrily before he noticed a strange and foreign smell. He glanced at his bed in shock finding a steaming pizza in a box with a note attached. He ripped the note off and read it through.

'Harry,

Don't ever doubt my loveliness again young man as I have procured for you delicious food.

Not even dating me yet and you already have me fetching dinner? You charmer you!

Tonks.'

Harry blushed at the implied relationship but knew she was teasing him. He tossed the note away and attacked said pizza ferociously.

XXXXXXXXX

Voldemort sat upon his newly acquired throne drumming his fingers on the wood of its long black armrests. His plan was working so far with Dumbledore none the wiser. A guard had been placed on the boy, some auror wench, but no one could detect that even now he was inside Harrys mind.

He subtly pushed out the feelings of sadness and rejection the boy had been experiencing. Replacing them with happiness and pride in himself. It would not do to have a pawn swimming in low self-esteem.

He raised the boy's courage and belief in himself which allowed him to fight the pathetic muggles off. Slowly Voldemort would make Harry into a man that could challenge even him. "I'll make sure he serves me before that however. With that piece of soul in him he is a precious tool."

Voldemort smiled a black smile. 'You will be mine Potter, to use against the very guardians that watch you even now…' He amused himself with the thought that he was doing more for the boy then Dumbledore ever did.

XXXXXXXXX

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I have a question to pose to all of you. I seem to lean towards writing many short chapters as opposed to few long ones but what do you guys want? I could try to lengthen them to around 4,000 words each but that would likely mean youd wait longer for a new one.

Review with responses


	5. Black Envelope, White Letter

Change of Heart

A Harry Potter Fanfic

Greetings true believers! I've always wanted to say that.

Since I haven't mentioned it before I thought that I'd let you all know I do Not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

XXXXXXXXX

Time had passed quickly for the young man. He busied himself with study and physical exercise when he was alone and when he wasn't it usually meant Tonks was around to entertain him. The cheery girl had certainly impacted him far better than Dumbledore had thought.

Originally Dumbledore had placed Tonks as Harry's day guardian simply because he felt that with their ages being so close she would be able to connect with the boy and ease him troubles. He was shocked however when it was reported to him that not only was he happy but he was actively training himself, albeit for what Dumbledore didn't know.

His friends were told to not write to the boy on Dumbledore's order, of course he neglected to tell Harry this. He felt that in Harry's current state that any outside influence he couldn't control tightly could place the boy down the wrong path. He knew very well that grief and guilt could easily give way to contentedness and lack of empathy.

He was impressed with the young auror and considered placing her there full time day and night, as she voiced concerns that the Dursleys were extremely hard on him. However he couldn't condone a young female auror living in such close proximity with his not yet even of age ward. Scion of light he may have been but a fool he wasn't

The boy was to be kept dependent on others, namely Dumbledore himself. His training would start after he was told the prophecy. When this would happen the aged wizard couldn't say.

XXXXXXXXX

Cool night air flowed through the open window of Harry Potter. The hour was approaching midnight and the boy was asleep soundly. No longer did he have nightmares concerning Cedric and that graveyard. While currently unconscious the boy was excited for the next day, as it was July 31st. It was his birthday.

He grumbled in his sleep and rolled over as restless youth often did in that state. His dream was strange and foreign to him. Usually he didn't dream at all unless it was a bad one lately, but when those stopped he had no dreams at all. Tonight, however, was different.

Harry stood in a room full of people, shadows to him. Black forms that were faceless and translucent like a ghost. The one in front of him seemed to mouth some words that he couldn't understand, but he knew what it wanted.

Without thinking he raised his hands to his chest and brought them together to form a small space in between. He concentrated hard and suddenly the space began to vibrate and move, shadowy wisps of smoke could be seen and all the faceless ones before him stared without eyes. His dream self knew what to do, he was almost a casual observer to his display of what he assumed was power and not a party trick.

The wisps turned to embers and soon a ball of flame appeared in his hands. It hovered in between his palms and he twisted it around with his hands. As he drew his hands father apart from each other the flame got bigger, and somehow grew more vicious. Instead of lightly licked the air they came into contact with and absorbing in into itself it was ravenous for more. It seemed alive as it licked the air greedily, consuming it even as it grew larger thanks to his prodding.

Soon his hands fell to his sides as he merely watched his creation. It fell to the flow and spasmed attempting to survive without its creator. It stabilized itself and soon began to move. He stared in fear as it grew to his shoulders and formed a vague shape before him. It looked like a small tornado, with a slightly triangular form. Long pointed arms of flame descended from its core and flailed fighting the air for supremacy.

He smiled at what he had done. "Wicked…" he whispered. Then it changed. It charged one of the shadows and it screamed as it was consumed by unforgiving flame. It devoured them as it had done the air, their forms serving to increase its powers. They all began screaming with mouths they did not possess as they were savagely destroyed by the creature of flame. It turned and left the survivors to scurry away as it turned toward its master.

Harry began to sweat both from the heat of the room due to the monster and also from the way he swore it looked at him. He could make out what seemed like eyes. Suddenly it did a mock bow to him, silently worshipping the man that had given it form. His dream body moved on its own, mercilessly extinguishing the creature with a wave of his hand.

It screamed at him in agony and betrayal, and Harry heard it speak for the first time. It what could only be described as a voice of eternal pain it had in its last moments screamed, "Masteeeeer…!"

Then all was still. And he awoke.

XXXXXXXXX

Voldemort awoke with a start from his connection to Harry's dream. He breathed heavily unsure of what he had seen. The dark lord had been suppressing the boy's dreams lately in an attempt to cure him of nightmares. He cared for the boy as one would a priceless and deadly sword. A tool with which he was powerful. He had taken care to mold the young man into an imposing figure. The onset of puberty had made it extremely easy to manipulate his mind and to an extension his body.

The signals he sent to him were gradually taking effect, more easily thanks to his unstable form. He was concerned the people around him would grow suspicious but the fools had seemed to just chalk it up to the raging hormones of an adolescent. This dream however worried him. He sat up straighter in his throne and wracked his brain for clues and answers. The boy had managed a dream even with Voldemort blocking them all from his mind, which alone was alarming.

'Dreams too can be outside influences in some cases.' Voldemort mused. What had happened? The boy wasn't in control of his body in the dream he knew that for sure. It had created something of pure fire and it had destroyed seemingly on his command. Then he banished it simple as that.

However what did that mean? His mind raced. The boy had just turned 15. Could that have been something? A power awakening inside?" The power to control flame…" he whispered. No. He was overreacting. That was impossibility and he knew it, controlling fire without a wand was unheard of.

He sighed and stood. "That aside there are problems here. All of his emotions have been carefully dealt with. I need the boy as stable and happy as possible." Voldemort frowned. All except one. The one area he himself was completely unskilled in. The boy had capacity for love and for once the old dark lord had no idea how to proceed.

With that left unchecked he had no idea how he could be influenced by a random girl. The last thing he needed was some floozy catching his eye and leading him toward the light and away from him. He pondered the question silently. He knew of only one girl the boy associated with regularly currently and it was the halfblooded auror the old headmaster had designated as his guard.

She was older than him by 6 years now. With her continued contact he had actually bothered to learn of her. "Nymphadora Tonks. You had better not turn my newest tool against me. He shall belong to me and that is all he will be." He knew the chances of a relationship were almost non-existent. But that didn't mean the impressionable young boy he found himself taking care of couldn't become infatuated.

He roared in anger. There was nothing he could do here without being sure of himself and right now he wasn't. He dared not move against the boy without carefully considering his options. He had lived for many years and gained knowledge of many things. He hated to be unsure. He snarled. "If there is one thing I have always despised it is powerlessness. And that is the exact position I find myself in now."

He banished his concern from his mind; he would need to trust that his effects on the boy wouldn't be undone by a simple woman. Thoughts wandered back to his foray into Potter's dream. The fire summoning had meant something and he knew it, he felt it. "Was it an elemental ability? No. Humans cannot possess those; they are too dangerous in our hands. Magic itself wouldn't allow it. Then was it just that, a dream?" He wanted to believe so but he doubted it very much.

A display of raw power? A symbol of something? He decided a symbol made most sense. The boy produced fire in his hands. "He summoned destructive life, controlled it. Then he set it out under its own command and the force revered him for its newly given life. Afterwards he snuffed it out like a candle."

'Perhaps the boy will command an army that he gives life to, metaphorically speaking. Then when he is done with them he will dispose of them.' He sighed and decided to ignore it and see what happened. He had to work on the boy's birthday present after all. He found to limit to the humor that Lord Voldemort was giving to the boy that which no one ever had. He opened their link in his mind and began the work on strengthening the boy.

He smiled. "Happy birthday Harry."

XXXXXXXXX

Harry ripped open his presents happily. He received a book on quidditch from Ron which was nice but not too surprising. Tonks busied herself with lying on his newly expanded and softer bed. He had formed an extremely good friendship with her and trusted her implicitly. She had given him actual weights since before all he had were his heavy books.

They were magical and could be adjusted anywhere from 5 to 50 pounds, and he thanked her profusely. She waved him off and urged him to open his other gifts. She smiled at his antics, opening his presents and showing her every one like a child would do to his mother. She knew he was a special boy. She had pouted when he had started serious growth and was now a fair ways taller than her.

The young auror was only 5"4 and Harry had shot past her to be 5"7. She knew he was still growing too. He had also become quite strong and his larger frame betrayed that about him. With all presents open and newly acquired things organized into piles he turned to the only gift he had left. A small unassuming letter, sealed in a black envelope with an wax seal of a snake.

He looked perplexed at the letter when he realized he could not open it and questioned Tonks why. "Hmmmm….Maybe there's a privacy charm on it? In that case it won't open until you're alone."

Harry shooed her outside as he wanted to find out the contents of the letter. She relented when he finally promised to take her to dinner later on his treat, despite the fact it was his birthday.

He sat upon his bed anxiously and found that with her gone he could now break the seal and open the letter. He admitted he missed her already though, she was a good friend. He removed a bone white letter and unfolded it. He sat stunned as he read the first lines.

'Happy Birthday Harry,

I am Lord Voldemort.'

XXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore puttered around his office checking his various instruments for watching over Harry. The boy had surprised him in his willingness to better himself lately. He had asked him for many books recently and the wizened old man had obliged the young boy. His readings on Harrys health had gradually increased as he assumed the boy was doing as Tonks had informed him and was training his body the muggle way.

What drew his attention now however was the soft whirring noise of the device Dumbledore had to monitor Harry's magical core. It was going berserk at the moment and was slowly turning black instead of its usually off white. Somehow not only had the boy increased his magical ability two fold in the past few minutes but it had turned darker. This meant that his core was leaning towards darkness. Dumbledore rushed out of his office and to Privet Drive.

XXXXXXXXX


End file.
